The present invention relates to electromagnetic detection and in particular to an array of antennas used to measure phase delay and determine the angular position of an object.
It is known to use a phased antenna array to determine the angular position of a target. However, these arrays normally require rather complicated switching and phasing apparatus to properly direct the antenna beam toward the object being detected. It is also known to arrange a series of directional antennas in a circle with their patterns oriented to provide maximum sensitivity in a radially outward direction. However, this circular array of antennas typically requires complicated directional antennas, such as horn antennas, and commutation of these antennas to determine the azimuthal position of a target. Furthermore, the foregoing approaches require a large number of antennas to provide adequate resolution of the azimuthal position of a target.